


With a kiss I die

by blake_hart



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Feels, Jealous John Watson, M/M, Sad Ending, Sheriarty - Freeform, Suicide, Texting, sorry for this
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 04:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blake_hart/pseuds/blake_hart
Summary: Jim Moriarty torna da Sherlock Holmes dopo il loro incontro in piscina ma qualcosa cambierà da quella volta. Per tutti.“Tu non sai quello che provo!” protestò Sherlock [...]“E’ molto facile leggere nella tua mente. Forse addirittura troppo.” [...] “Io ti conosco perché sei come me, provi quello che provo io.”





	With a kiss I die

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti,  
> questa è stata la mia prima fanfiction in assoluto (pubblicata il 02/07/2014 su EFP). Ho deciso di postarla anche qui perché è abbastanza importante per me e volevo inaugurare in questo modo l'account.  
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Blake

Nell’appartamento del 221B di Baker Street tutto era quasi completamente silenzioso se non fosse stato per il rumore dei tasti del computer che erano premuti velocemente da John Watson. Ogni tanto l’uomo si fermava a riflettere e poi riprendeva a scrivere sul nuovo blog che aveva creato in onore delle sue avventure con Sherlock Holmes. Il detective più brillante della storia era seduto sulla sua poltrona e continuava a sbuffare. Il suo violino era abbandonato sul tavolino da thè. John lo sopportò ancora qualche minuto poi sbottò:  
“Cosa c’è ora?”  
“Mi annoio.” rispose Sherlock sprofondando sempre più nella poltrona.  
“Aiutami a scrivere di quando siamo riusciti a scampare alla trappola di Moriarty, ti va?”  
Il cuore di Sherlock si fermò all’istante. “Moriarty. Jim Moriarty.” Era da quella volta in piscina che non lo vedeva, quella volta in cui Sherlock si era ritrovato davanti John, quasi in lacrime, che indossava una giacca piena di cariche esplosive fattagli indossare da Moriarty. Erano quasi morti quel giorno, ma quello non era stato il loro primo incontro.  
Un giorno lui e John erano andati nel laboratorio di Molly per analizzare qualcosa, non si ricordava che cosa, non era importante. Sherlock era seduto a un tavolo intento ad usare il microscopio quando dalla porta era entrato un uomo sui trent’anni, con i capelli scuri e scompigliati, che indossava una maglietta grigia attillata con il collo a v e dei jeans neri. Se lo ricordava alla perfezione. Quando era entrato, Sherlock non l’aveva neppure notato, doveva analizzare il suo campione dopotutto. Poi Molly glielo aveva presentato:  
“Questo è Jim, il mio nuovo ragazzo. Lavora qui nel laboratorio.” aveva detto con voce ansiosa, come se Sherlock avesse dovuto decidere se Jim fosse appropriato o no.  
A quel punto Sherlock aveva alzato lo sguardo dal microscopio e i suoi occhi azzurri avevano incontrato i suoi quasi neri per un tempo che a lui parve infinito, finché Jim non aveva parlato. Sherlock aveva distolto velocemente lo sguardo e si era accorto che John lo stava fissando con aria interrogativa. Prima di parlare Jim era arrossito leggermente:  
“Così tu sei Sherlock Holmes…Molly mi ha parlato molto di te, sono così contento di poterti conoscere.” aveva detto con voce incerta. Gli si era avvicinato e aveva sorriso. Sherlock aveva ricambiato con un semplice “Hey” ed era tornato al suo campione. Era riuscito ad osservarlo per poco tempo eppure lo conosceva già: sapeva che era londinese, che viveva da solo in un piccolo appartamento e che di recente non aveva viaggiato. Le informazioni base. Avrebbe voluto sapere di più ma non osava guardarlo di nuovo per paura che John se ne accorgesse.  
“Sherlock…ti ho fatto una domanda!” esclamò esasperato Watson interrompendo i suoi ricordi.  
“Zitto John! Sto pensando!”  
Il dottore ritornò al suo blog facendo roteare gli occhi ma poco dopo fu costretto a smettere di nuovo di scrivere: qualcuno aveva bussato alla porta.  
“Vai tu John…io sono occupato.”  
Watson si alzò e andò ad aprire, piuttosto scocciato ma quando vide chi aveva appena bussato, la sorpresa s’impadronì di lui. La sorpresa ma anche la paura.  
“S-sherlock? E’ per te.” disse indietreggiando.  
Dalla porta entrò un uomo non troppo alto, con i capelli scuri tirati indietro, che indossava un completo nero.  
“Ciao Sherlock!” esclamò sorridendo. “Ti sono mancato?”  
Alla vista di Moriarty, Sherlock si alzò dalla poltrona e, con la sua rassicurante voce profonda, disse a John:  
“Puoi lasciarci soli?”  
“D’accordo…se hai problemi sono fuori dalla porta.”  
Watson uscì afferrando la sua pistola dal tavolo sul quale stava scrivendo. Jim prese una mela dal cesto di frutta che si trovava sul tavolino, si accomodò sulla poltrona di fronte a quella di Sherlock e si sfilò un coltello dalla tasca. Il detective si sedette a sua volta e iniziò a fissarlo intensamente.  
“Cosa vuoi?” Quasi non riusciva a parlare.  
“Sono solo venuto a salutarti.” rispose Jim con tono offeso. Iniziò a tagliare la mela. “Sono stato via in questi ultimi mesi…mi mancavi troppo” continuò con il suo solito sorriso beffardo stampato sul volto. “So che in qualche modo tieni a me, nel profondo del tuo cuore.”  
“Alcune persone sostengono che io non ne abbia uno.” ribatté Sherlock cercando di rimanere il più freddo possibile.  
“Certo…non fare troppo il melodrammatico!” rise Jim “Non puoi negare i sentimenti che provi per John o per la tua cara signora Hudson o…per me.”  
“Tu non sai quello che provo!” protestò Sherlock alzandosi di nuovo dalla poltrona.  
“E’ molto facile leggere nella tua mente, Sherlock. Forse addirittura troppo.” Posò il coltello sul tavolino e gli si avvicinò. “Io ti conosco perché sei come me, provi quello che provo io.”  
Gli mise la mela in mano. Erano vicinissimi. Sherlock poteva sentire il suo respiro, il suo sguardo si perse ancora una volta nei suoi occhi neri, non poteva reagire. Jim gli si avvicinò ancora di più con gli occhi chiusi. Sherlock non sapeva cosa fare, era bloccato, così lo imitò, chiuse gli occhi a sua volta e non pensò a niente. Le loro labbra si incontrarono pochi secondi dopo. I due si abbandonarono a quel momento, Sherlock aveva le spalle contro il muro e lui e Jim erano avvinghiati l’uno all’altro.  
Era da molto tempo che Sherlock desiderava baciare Jim, solo che lui non lo sapeva ancora. Ora, invece, gli era tutto più chiaro. Restarono così per un tempo indeterminato fino a quando John spalancò la porta improvvisamente.  
“Sherlock! Tutto be…” John rimase a bocca aperta.  
Jim e Sherlock si separarono subito ma, ovviamente, non furono abbastanza veloci. Jim iniziò a ridere, Sherlock, al contrario, non riusciva a dire una parola e John non faceva altro che spostare lo sguardo dall’uno all’altro, sconvolto.  
“Beh…sarà meglio che vada.” disse piano Moriarty, senza riuscire a trattenere il riso.  
Sherlock ebbe l’impulso di fermarlo, di dirgli di rimanere ancora con lui ma si trattenne. Appena Jim si chiuse la porta alle spalle, John guardò Sherlock:  
“Io…” iniziò “…cioè, tu…ma come hai potuto? Quello era Jim Moriarty! E’ lo stesso uomo che ha cercato di ucciderci!”  
Sherlock, per la prima volta in vita sua, non riusciva a ribattere, non si era mai vergognato tanto. Aprì la bocca ma non ne uscì neanche un suono. Scosse la testa e si avviò verso la sua camera con ancora la mela in mano. John guardò la sua figura alta, magra, con i folti capelli neri e ricci, allontanarsi e iniziò a piangere sommessamente. Credeva di essere lui l’unico per Sherlock, era la sola cosa di cui era veramente certo ma ora tutto era andato in pezzi.  
Nella sua camera, Sherlock stava osservando la mela sulla quale Jim aveva inciso “I <3 U”. Nella testa gli risuonavano le parole di John: “Ma come hai potuto?” “E’ lo stesso uomo che ha cercato di ucciderci!” Sherlock era sicuro che John non volesse dire solo quello. Aveva paura, si capiva, chiunque l’avrebbe capito, anche il più stupido, anche se non era certo che provasse solo paura.  
“Sono sicuro che Jim sia cambiato. John non capisce…” si disse.  
Sherlock si sdraiò sul letto sbuffando ma poco dopo il suo cellulare vibrò.  
-Com’è andata con John? JM-  
-Male. SH- Sherlock poteva immaginare facilmente Jim mentre scriveva il messaggio, stava sicuramente ridendo ancora.  
-Capirà. JM- La figura di Jim nella testa si Sherlock si era fatta più seria.  
-Non credo. Non ci riesco nemmeno io. Ho commesso un errore. SH-  
Il vero Jim era rimasto sorpreso nel leggere quell’ultimo messaggio. “Sherlock che ammette di aver sbagliato?”  
-Non ti fidi di me? JM-  
Sherlock non rispose. Non lo sapeva neanche lui, non capiva quello che provava, era confuso, il suo cervello era confuso…non gli era mai capitato. Doveva dare ragione a John, doveva dimenticare Jim per sempre oppure rischiare tutto, fidarsi di lui e, beh…sì, amarlo?  
-Sherlock? Perché non rispondi? JM-  
-Ti odio. Senza di te tutto sarebbe più facile. SH-  
-Non posso starti lontano, lo sai. JM-  
-Neanch’io. SH-  
Sherlock spense il telefono e chiuse gli occhi, non credeva sarebbe mai uscito da quella stanza per affrontare John, che probabilmente, di lì a poco, avrebbe detto tutto a Mycroft.  
***  
“E’ da due giorni che sei chiuso lì dentro! Esci per favore!” John si sentiva tradito ma odiava vedere Sherlock in quel modo. Bussò alla porta ma non ottenne risposta.  
“Ti prego, Sherlock caro, esci!” lo supplicò poco dopo la signora Hudson.  
Sherlock si premette il cuscino sul viso, ignorandola. L’unica cosa positiva accaduta il giorno prima era che era riuscito a combattere la noia ma ora stava riaffiorando pian piano. Sapeva che dopo la signora Hudson sarebbe toccato a Mycroft ma conosceva già quello che voleva dirgli, non occorreva che suo fratello si scomodasse per venire a parlargli.  
Intanto, nel salotto, John e la signora Hudson stavano prendendo il thè. Le immagini del bacio tra Sherlock e Moriarty continuavano a riaffiorare alla mente di Watson.  
“Com’è possibile, signora Hudson?” le chiese con voce rotta. “Com’è possibile che abbia scelto Moriarty?” Era strano confidarsi con lei ma aveva bisogno di parlarne con qualcuno.  
La signora Hudson gli accarezzò il dorso della mano. “Oh, John! Mi dispiace così tanto.”  
“Capisco solo ora, dopo tutto questo tempo, di averlo sempre…amato.” disse John chinando il capo.  
“Sono felice che improvvisamente tutti siano attratti dal mio fratellino.” Mycroft Holmes aveva appena varcato la soglia. “Ma dov’è ora? Devo parlare con lui.”  
“In camera sua…non credo che la farà entrare.” rispose acida la signora Hudson. Non le era mai piaciuto Mycroft.  
“Sherlock…devi ragionare! Finché Moriarty è debole, dobbiamo catturarlo, farla finita. Ho bisogno di te Sherlock, solo tu puoi far sì che cada nella nostra trappola.”  
Dalla porta della camera giunse la voce di Sherlock, soffocata dal cuscino: “Vattene Mycroft!”  
Mycroft gli obbedì e ritornò in salotto. “Non mi ascolta…ho paura di quello che potrebbe fare, temo che Moriarty sia davvero importante per lui.”  
“Scommetto che hai cercato di reclutarlo per qualche tua missione, vero Mycroft?” chiese John arrabbiato.  
“Tengo a lui! E’ mio fratello dopotutto!” ribatté Mycroft.  
Dal salotto provenivano le grida di John e di Mycroft, Sherlock aveva già previsto tutto. Annoiato, accese il telefono. C’era un solo nuovo messaggio, da parte di Jim, era di dieci minuti prima. Sherlock lo lesse velocemente.  
-Vediamoci sul tetto del Bart's Hospital. JM-  
-Quando? SH-  
-Sono già qui. JM-  
-Aspettami, sto arrivando. SH-  
Sherlock si tolse rapidamente la camicia bianca e ne indossò una viola scuro, poi si mise la giacca e afferrò il cappotto. Decise che sarebbe passato dal salotto senza dire una parola, più veloce della luce. Trasse un profondo respiro e spalancò la porta. La signora Hudson, John e Mycroft, che fino a poco prima stavano ancora litigando, tacquero all’istante e si girarono di scatto verso di lui.  
“Sherlock!” dissero in coro.  
Sherlock richiuse la porta della sua stanza fissando un punto indeterminato del salotto, si allacciò la giacca e si avviò verso l’uscita. Mentre attraversava il soggiorno, il suo sguardo incrociò quello di John e per un attimo il dottore credette di averlo visto sorridere, così ricambiò. Prima di uscire dal 221B si gettò addosso il cappotto e alzò il colletto per combattere l’aria fredda di quella mattina.  
Raggiunse l’ospedale in cinque minuti. Vide Jim sul tetto che guardava la strada, lo raggiunse.  
“Ciao Jim.” Sherlock, per la prima volta in quei due giorni, sorrise.  
“Ciao.”  
Sherlock gli si avvicinò. “Perché mi hai fatto venire qui?”  
“Non volevo che si verificasse un altro episodio come quello di ieri a casa tua.”  
Jim sembrava malinconico, perfino teso e Sherlock, ovviamente, lo notò subito.  
“Sei stato gentile a pensarci…”  
“Sherlock? Dammi un bacio, ti prego.” lo implorò Jim all’improvviso.  
Il detective gli si avvicinò, questa volta non stette molto a pensarci, il contatto con le labbra di Jim arrivò subito.  
“Grazie…” disse Jim. Aveva le lacrime agli occhi.  
Sherlock non poté più ignorare il fatto che Jim fosse così preoccupato.  
“Cos’è successo?” gli chiese.  
“Devo dirti una cosa Sherlock.” Moriarty fece una pausa. “Non riesco più vivere così. La polizia e tuo fratello mi sono sempre addosso, non posso rimanere nello stesso posto per troppo tempo. Prima tutto questo mi andava bene, adoravo i giochetti tra di noi.” Jim si bloccò di nuovo, sorrise. “Ora devo mollare, non posso starti lontano.”  
Sherlock all’improvviso capì tutto. I suoi occhi si riempirono di lacrime.  
“Jim…” lo supplicò “…non capisci che se lo farai non ci vedremo mai più?”  
“Non ho scelta, Sherlock.” Anche i suoi occhi neri furono offuscati dalle lacrime.  
“Jim, ti prego…” Adorava sentire il suo nome pronunciato da Sherlock.  
“Ti prometto che ti amerò per sempre.” disse con voce rotta.  
Sherlock capì che non c’era speranza di convincerlo. “Anch’io.”  
Successe tutto molto velocemente. Jim tirò fuori dalla tasca del cappotto una pistola, la pose contro la sua tempia, fissò intensamente Sherlock, gli sorrise e sillabò: “I. Love. You.” Sherlock ricambiò tristemente il sorriso.  
Poi Jim premette il grilletto e cadde a terra. Una lacrima scese sulla guancia di Sherlock. “Addio Jim.”


End file.
